


•Meteor Shower•

by orphan_account



Category: Kacchako - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ochako Uraraka thought she understood him. And Katsuki Bakugo thought that he knew her.Turns out they were both wrong.When the two are chosen to partner up for a project worth 25% of their grade they’ll have to get over it and passHowever with Uraraka home problems and the League of Villains still after Bakugo, they will earn a deeper respect for each other.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	•Meteor Shower•

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. I'm sorry if the there are some grammatical errors but I hope you can look past those.  
> I love Kacchako and I feel that there relationship dynamic is so interesting  
> That being said if you have nothing positive to say why are ya here?   
> In other words no hate, please...

•Ochako•

It was a Thursday mid September and the the students of U.A were walking away from the large school, the golden dead leaves crunching beneath their shoes. 

The students of 1-A were spread out amongst the giant crowd. Ochako Uraraka’s gaggle of friends were walking ahead of her, talking about their plans for after school. She, however was lagging behind her small crowd of friends. As the wind blew past the giant student body, she held her hands toward her as a way to keep warm. shivering, her and her steps began slowing down. As she kept walking her legs began shaking more and more until....

She collapsed.

She hit the concrete pavement with a loud thud that attracted the students around her. The last thing she saw in her blurry vision was her friends and everyone swarmed around her, them yelling her name.

•Katsuki•

It didn’t matter to him. To see her just fall on the ground like that for whatever reason. 

She got up just fine. She didn’t need people asking her if she was alright. She was. 

She almost fucking buried him in a pile of rubble at the sports festival for Christ sakes. She was gonna be fine.

“ You think Uraraka’s gonna be ok?” Kirishima asked. Bakugo replies with a “Tch...” and walks past the crowd of people surrounding and bombarding her with questions, She responds with a disgustingly bright smile.

“Seriously guys no big deal...” the brunette reassured them rubbing the back of her head. 

He walked past the crowd with dunce face and Kirishima following behind him.  
“Please, Get up and stop letting everyone baby you.”

She looked at him with her big brown eyes, a stern look on her face. A small confusion swirling in her brown eyes. She looked annoyed for a second before her attention was drawn back to others around her.

He shoved his hands further into his coat pockets.

“Don’t ya think that was a little harsh Bakugo... I mean she literally fainted in front of everyone.” Dunce face spoke.

“Harsh?” the spikey haired boy said “If she could handle our fight at the sports festival she can fuckin handle a shitty remark.” 

“If you say so man...” Kirishima looked at him.

Everyone always had to make such a big deal.

why did he care?  
Better question, When did he care?

He stomped back to his own dorm shutting the the door harder then he meant to but he was Baku-fucking-go, so it was expected of him. 

He threw himself onto his bed and blocked out all of the thoughts in his head.

Bakugo knew how to block out his thoughts, however there was always this voice that managed to get to him.  
It annoyed the fuck out of him.

•Ochako•

Uraraka sighed. She was in Recovery Girls office waiting for a diagnosis from her.

Her friends had pleaded for her to go to the infirmary, though, Everyone had been asking if she was alright and if she needed any help walking. 

Recovery Girl walked back into the room.

“You really must eat more sweet heart...” She said  
“Eat more?”, Uraraka thought she had been eating just fine. 

“Yes, It looks to me that you’ve been lacking in nutrients.”.

“I know...” she pouted “I just wanna get more training in.”

“You can do that dear but-“ Recovery girl paused.

“Just make sure you make time for what your body needs”.

Uraraka sighed again.

The brunette wanted to create a schedule that would make it easier to get more time to train. She wasn’t skipping any meals... at least most of them.

She had no choice she needed to become a stronger to be a great pro.  
She thought she’d be fine as long as she didn’t overwork herself. Turns out she did.

She was only trying to become more strong, determined, and hardworking, like Deku

After all he was working so hard to become a pro along with everyone else. 

[That’s right] she thought. She wouldn’t let her feelings get in the way of her or anybody else’s goals. 

After all....

She’d only be a bother that way.

~End chapter~


End file.
